1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to channel selecting apparatus for a television receiver, and more particularly is directed to a channel selecting apparatus for a television receiver having a so-called electronic tuner employing, as its tuning element, a varactor or voltage-controlled, variable reactance device, such as, a variable capacitance diode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most existing television receivers employ electromechanical tuners in which a channel-selecting knob is manually rotatable through various positions established by a detent mechanism and which respectively correspond to the twelve vhf channels. At each of such positions of the knob, suitable switch contacts are engaged to activate a respective circuit by which the receiving frequency for the designated channel is obtained. Such electro-mechanical tuners are susceptible to failure because of loose or dirty switch contacts and defects in the detent mechanism. Furthermore, electro-mechanical tuners of the described type become extremely complex and even more unreliable when designed to tune the uhf channels in addition to the vhf channels.
In order to overcome the above problems of electromechanical tuners, so-called electronic tuners have been proposed for television receivers. In these proposed electronic tuners, a varactor, that is, an analog voltage-controlled, variable reactance device, such as, a variable capacitance diode, is employed as the tuning element, and the control voltage therefor is obtained either by means of a potentiometer array or a phase-locked loop arrangement. In the case of the potentiometer array, a number of potentiometers are connected between a stable voltage supply and ground, and each potentiometer is adjusted to provide a voltage which, when applied to the varactor by way of a respective solid state switch, will tune the receiver to a respective one of the local channels. Further, manually operable switches are provided to control the solid state switches associated with the several potentiometers. In the foregoing arrangement, it is difficult and costly to obtain stable potentiometers, and rather elaborate mechanical assemblies are required to provide for the adjustment of the several potentiometers so as to correspond to respective local channels.
In the existing electronic tuners employing a varactor with a phase-locked loop, the variable frequency output of the varactor controlled tuner is applied through an amplifier to a prescaler which divides such output frequency by a fixed number, and the resulting divided frequency is then further divided, in a variable counter or divider, by a number that is determined by a preset logic controlled by manually operable channel-selector switches. The output of the variable counter or divider is then compared, in a phase comparator, with a stable reference frequency obtained, for example, from a crystal-controlled oscillator, with the resulting error signal being used to control or vary the control voltage for the varactor. The foregoing phase-locked loop arrangement is disadvantageous in that the amplifier used to raise the low level of the output of the tuner for driving the digital prescaler may be costly, and further in that such prescaler has to operate at an undesirably high input frequency.
The present inventors have developed a channel selecting apparatus for a television receiver having a tuner with a voltage-controlled variable reactance device as its tuning element and which avoids the above described problems, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 716,702, filed Aug. 23, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,372. In such channel selecting apparatus, digital or binary codes representing or identifying respective channels are stored at respective addresses in a memory, and a digital-to-analog converter provides an analog control voltage for the variable reactance device in correspondence to each digital code selectively read out of the memory in a channel selecting mode of the apparatus. Further, in a programming mode of the apparatus, the changing digitally coded counts of a counter which is counting sweep pulses are applied to the digital-to-analog converter for similarly controlling the variable reactance device and selected counts of the counter, for example, those which result in the appearance on the receiver screen of pictures or test patterns broadcast by selected television stations or channels, are written at selected addresses in the memory as the channel identifying codes. However, since the variable reactance device employed as a tuning element has a non-linear relation between the control voltage for the variable reactance device and the resulting receiving frequency, in the programming mode of the apparatus there is a non-uniform rate of change of the receiving frequency over the range of the progressively changing binary codes obtained from the counter in response to the counting by the latter of the sweep pulses. Therefore, in the programming mode, a longer period of time may be required for changing from one to the other of the binary codes corresponding to next adjacent channels at the upper portion of the range of receiving frequencies than is required for next adjacent channels at the lower portion of such range of receiving frequencies.